


14. Coffee Shop

by just_plain_fanfics



Series: Pride Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, lance has some good game, they meet for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Lance and Hunk go to a newly opened coffee shop to check it out, and Lance ends up meeting the worlds cutest barista





	14. Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> For the pride month prompt!!! This is for the 14th!!

Lance stretches as he climbs out of the car, following behind Hunk. His shirt rides up a bit, so he quickly smooths it out again.

"I think I'm going to collapse if I don't get coffee soon." Hunk laughs, steering them towards the doors of the new cafe. It had officially opened yesterday, but since Lance had been busy with classes he hadn't been able to go. He's still salty about it. 

"This time I'm gonna have to agree with you. Hopefully the coffee here is good." They pass through the door, the chimes sounding as it closes behind them. Lance looks around at the place, surveying it. It's nice, a small interior but it has a comfortable feel. It looks modern, and there are plants at every table. Lance feels himself smiling at the peacefulness of it. Part of that is likely due to the fact that there are only one or two other people there right now, but it still is a very lovely place. 

Walking up to the counter to order, Lance's breath catches in his throat. The barista there is a hot man, most likely around his age. His dark hair is long, or at least long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail. The tight shop apron clings to him, a perfect fit. 

Lance can feel his face heating up, especially red when Hunk shoves him playfully. 

"See something interesting?" Lance is shoves his hands in his pockets, about to grind out a reply, when he catches the hot man's eyes. He splutters for a second before looking away quickly, suddenly very fascinated with the menu.

The moment of awkward eye contact doesn't deter Lance for too long, and he's soon sneaking another glance out of the corner of his eye. The hot man, who's name he doesn't yet know, is smirking slightly and looks up to meet Lance's eyes for a second time. Lance looks away again, trying not to stare at the entrancing purple-grey of his eyes. He turns to Hunk, asking him loudly if he's ready, trying to play it cool.

"So, you ready Hunk?" Hunk nods, the frowns. 

"Hey, can you order for me? I need to go to the washroom real quick." Lance winces, but agrees to it, and Hunk tells him his order. He has a sneaking suspicion Hunk doesn't actually need the washroom, but no one can say no to Hunk, not even Lance. 

Stepping up to the counter, Lance tries to mentally prepare himself. The man at the counter notices him quickly, and moves closer to the end of the bar Lance is at. 

"Hey, can I take your order?" The hot man almost seems as if he's staring at Lance, but that's silly, right? It was a barista's job to look after the customers, after all. 

After an awkward beat of Lance trying to collect his thoughts to form a coherent sentence, he tells the barista his name and order. While doing so, he catches a glimpse of the man's name tag, the one reading 'Keith'.

Alright, Lance thinks, what harm could a little flirting do? The worst case scenario would be that he fucks up completely and can never show his face around here again. 

The hot man, Keith, relays his order, raising his eyebrows when he repeats Lance's. 

"What? Is something wrong with my order?" 

"No, that's just... really sweet." Lance raises his eyebrow, then chuckles. His first chance at wooing Keith was there. 

"I guess I like sweet things. Must be why I like you so much." He throws in a wink, and Keith rolls his eyes. 

"Did you order this just to make that joke?"

"No, actually. I happen to actually like sugary things." Keith smirks a bit, and Lance gulps. He was not prepared for how good looking Keith actually is. His thoughts are brought back to reality by Keith clearing his throat, looking at Lance with a slightly confused look. 

"You okay? I was just gonna ask if you were staying in or if you want it for take out?"

"Sorry, just spaced out for a sec. I must have been dazed by your beauty. I think we'll stay though, seeing as we have the luck to get such a wonderful barista." He raises his eyebrows, smirking slightly. He swears he saw what looks like a light blush darkening Keith's cheeks. 

"Oh, just go find a table and I'll bring you your drinks. You're holding up the line." 

There was in fact, no line. Lance chuckles, finding a small booth to slide into. Sneaking a glance back to Keith, he's shocked to see the other man staring right back at him. Keith looks away as soon as their eyes meet, and Lance feels his cheeks heat up.

"Wow, this one is serious, isn't it?" Lance turns impossibly more red at the voice behind him, spinning around to see Hunk sitting there. 

"Hunk! You scared me, when did you even get here?"

"Just long enough ago to see you make a fool of yourself." Hunk grins, and Lance pouts at his friend. 

"I hate you." Hunk smiles wider.

"No, you don't." Lance sighs, exasperated. 

"You're right, I don't. But c'mon Hunk! He's super good looking and nice and even though he looks like the emo era of 2003 chewed him up and spit him back out again, he's still cute! Not to mention his laugh! I made him laugh Hunk, that never happens!" 

Throughout his rant, Hunk was looking increasingly worried. Not because he realized Lance was actually very serious about this boy, but because said boy had decided to bring their drinks halfway through his rant. Now, Keith was standing directly behind Lance, a shocked expression clear on his face. Lance must have seen Hunk's expression, seeing as he quickly shuts up and spins around to face Keith. Lance flushes red, a scarlet colour blooming over his face and ears.

"I- uh, I mean-" Lance doesn't know what to say.

"Well, I'm honored you think that." Lance gapes a bit, before narrowing his eyes into a pout. 

"Who said I was talking about you? I could have been talking about..." Lance trails off, at a loss for words.

"Luigi?" Hunk helpfully supplies a name, and Lance glances gratefully back at his friend, without stopping to think.

"Yes! I could have been talking about Luigi!" It takes a moment for Lance to realize, but once he does it's too late. "Wait, no-"

Keith laughs, a beautiful sound that makes Lance forget his train of thought. He stares at Keith, who's almost doubled over from laughing too hard. When he finally slows down and catches his breath, he turns to Lance. 

"So, you've got the hots for Luigi then?" Lance's eyes go wide, jaw dropping in shock.

"No! That's not- Hunk! How could you?!" Lance whirls around to face his friend, a betrayed look not leaving his face.

"Sorry man, but it was funny." Lance sighs dramatically, dropping his head down onto the table. 

"Here." Suddenly something is reaching over Lance, plucking a napkin from the holder. 

Lance looks up to see Keith pulling a pen from out of his apron pocket, scrawling something on the napkin. 

"Keith? What is this?" He looks down to see a ten digit number, a phone number written out in a messy font with 'text me' underneath. 

"Looks like your awkward sub-par flirting got to me." Keith shrugs. "Text me sometime, we could maybe go on a date." 

Lance gapes, opening and then closing his mouth again. Keith chuckles, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Wait, really? A date? With me?" 

"Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't want to go on a date with a cute guy that won't stop flirting?" Lance's face heats up again, and he can hear Hunk laughing across from him. 

"I, uh, yeah. Yeah, that'd be great. I'll text you later." Keith smiles, real and genuine, and Lance just about melts. 

"Okay, well I'll let you guys enjoy your drinks, these ones are on the house." Lance smiles back at Keith, winking a bit.

"Okay, but next time we go out, I'm definitely paying." He watches Keith wave and walk away with a bubbling feeling in his chest, knowing that there will undoubtedly be a next time. 

The drinks turned out to be amazing, and Lance spent the rest of his visit to the shop peeking at Keith who sometimes caught his eye. Keith responded to the eye contact by winking, leaving Lance a blushing mess. It's a good day for Lance, and he leaves the cafe with a smile on his mouth and the napkin in his pocket. Even if he's already saved Keith's number into his phone, he's still going to keep that napkin forever. 

_[Lance] to [Keithy babe <33]:_

_you got any plans on friday?_

_[Keith] to [Lance <3]:_

_nah. is there somewhere you want to go?_

_[Lance] to [Keithy babe <33]:_

_anywhere with you babe ;)_

_[Keith] to [Lance <3]:_

_i'll pick you up at seven_

_[Lance] to [Keithy babe <33]:_

_it's a date!! <333 ;)_


End file.
